mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario World (shinymewthree61980)
This is Shinymewthree61980's version of New Super Mario World. It will be released on May 25, 2014 for the Wii U. It also reveals why Bowser is evil. Playable Characters Mario Luigi Yellow Toad Blue Toad Power-Ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower 1-Up Mushroom Super Acorn Ice Flower Electric Flower Penguin Suit Hammer Suit Boomerang Suit Cape Feather Super Leaf Tanooki Suit Mini Mushroom Cloud Flower Bomb Flower Rock Mushroom Starman Worlds World 1-Mushroom Plains World 2-Sanddune Desert World 3-Yoshi's Island World 4-Mega Hills World 5-Puffwind Clouds World 6- Snowman Summit World 7-Maze City World 8-Dark Volcanoes World 9-Hauntway Valley World 10-Treacherous Castle Mushroom Plains World 1-1: Peach's Castle World 1-2: Starting Hills World 1-3: Pipe Cave World 1-Fortress: Fortress #1 World 1-4: Toad Lake World 1-5: Bouncy Mushrooms World 1-6: Returning Plains World 1-Castle: Larry Koopa's Castle World 1-A: Villain Crystal #1 Sanddune Desert World 2-1: Slow Sand World 2-2: Sand Spouts World 2-3: Dusty Caverns World 2-Fortress: Fortress #2 World 2-4: Desert Water World 2-5:Sun Attack World 2-6: Old Pyramid World 2-Castle: Iggy Koopa's Castle World 2-A: Villain Crystal #2 Yoshi's Island World 3-1: Beach Yoshis World 3-2: Porcupuffer Attack World 3-3: Blooper Nanny's Sea World 3-Fortress: Fortress #3 World 3-4: Grassland Ocean World 3-5: Over The Sea World 3-6: Back to the Beach World 3-Castle: Wendy O. Koopa's Castle World 3-A: Villain Crystal #3 Mega Hills World 4-1: Giants Away World 4-2: Splitting Goombas World 4-3: Empty Pipes World 4-Fortress: Fortress #4 World 4-4:Wiggler Riding World 4-5: Bush Forest World 4-6: Seasaw Platforms World 4-Castle: Roy Koopa's Castle World 4-A: Villain Crystal #4 Puffwind Clouds World 5-1: Cloudy Ground Woorld 5-2: Foo Fog World 5-3: High Lakitus World 5-Fortress: Fortress #5 World 5-4: Para-Beetle Attack World 5-5: Bullet Bill Banzai B World 5-6: The Sky's the Unlimited World 5-Castle: Morton Koopa Jr.'s Castle World 5-A: Villain Crystal #5 Snowman Summit World 6-1: Cold Cheep-Cheeps World 6-2: Mr. Blizzard Breeze World 6-3: Frozen Forest World 6-Fortress: Fortress #6 World 6-4: Coolagin Suits World 6-5: Flat Glaciers World 6-6: Winter Wasteland World 6-Castle: Lemmy Koopa's Castle World 6-A: Villain Crystal #6 Maze City World 7-1: Pipe Puzzle World 7-2: Desert Warp World 7-3: Sewer Maze World 7-Fortress: Fortress #7 World 7-4: Dragoneel's Pipe Lair World7-5: Repeating Rotator World 7-6: Walking Piranha Plants World 7-Castle: Ludwig von Koopa's Castle World 7-A: Villain Crystal #7 Dark Volcanoes World 8-1: Raining Debris World 8-2: Magma Mine World 8-3: Water Volcano World 8-Fortress: Fortress #8 World 8-4: Smoggy Sky World 8-5: Screwtop Crowberts World 8-Fortress 2- Fortress #9 World 8-6: Rise and Repeat World 8-Airship: Airship #1 World 8-Bowser's Castle: Bowser Jr.'s Castle World 8-A: Villain Crystal #8 Hauntway Valley World 9-1: Boo Houses World 9-2: Scuttle Bug Sneaking World 9-3: Bashing Broozers World 9-Fortress: Fortress #10 World 9-4: Painted Background World 9-5: Haunted Pendulims World 9-6: Spooky City World 9-Castle: Kamek's Castle World 9-A: Villain Crystal #9 Treacherous Castle World 10-1: Forest Mountains World 10-2: Level Long Bridge World 10-3: Villain's Castle World 10-Fortress: Fortress #11 World 10-4: Lava Rollercoaster World 10-5: Castle Museum World 10-6: Evil Temple World 10-Fortress 2: Fortress #12 World 10-7: Castle Basement World 10-8: The Final Floor World 10-Airship: Airship #2 World 10-Villain's Castle: Gateway to Villain Category:Games Category:Fan Games